


April 19, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another hungry general store animal?''





	April 19, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''Another hungry general store animal?'' Supergirl muttered before Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to get the trespasser to flee.

THE END


End file.
